geargatefandomcom-20200213-history
The Liberator 1 Origins
His eyes snap open and he jerks upright. "Where am I? Who exactly am I? All I remember is being caught in a huge explosion and being dragged away and put on the back of a truck before I blacked out." He thinks to himself. He looks around, trying to understand his location. There are dozens of operating tables all over the room and a strange stench in the air. There are bodies on the tables that are humanoid, but it's questionable if they are actually human. There are blood stains on the floors in random puddles with unidentifiable pieces of flesh not too far from them. "What type of deranged laboratory is this. How did I even get here" He looks at his body checking for damage. There is a cloth over his legs that he quickly snatches off, to reveal his untouched legs. He sighs in relief then gasps as he realizes that his left arm is robotic. "I have a robotic arm? Why? Who did this?" He looks around trying to gather more info. As he's looking, he hears whistling, followed by a set of automatic doors sliding open. He is stunned by fear at the idea that whoever did this, is now coming through this door. Before he can prepare himself, a short middle aged man wearing a blood stained lab coat with white hair and large round glasses strolls into the room carrying a small box. He comes down a small set of stairs and puts the box down, reaches in and pulls out a handful of needles. He continues to whistle as he walks among the tables and begins injecting several of the bodies with whatever is in those needles. One of them shakes its head slowly as it wakes up and realizes its danger. The man taps it on the forehead playfully and it goes back to sleep. "Lintle you're awake I see" the man calls as he looks in his direction. "Is he talking to me?" He asks himself. "Are you talking to me" he asks the man. "Of course I'm talking to you" the man says as he makes his way over to him, carrying a single needle. "So my name is Lintle" he asks again. "It is now" the man says as he sits on the edge of Lintle's table. "I am Dr. Dave Soles" the man says as he introduces himself. "How did I get here? Why am I here? What happened to my arm? Wha.."Lintle questions but is interrupted. "You sure do have a lot of questions, but okay. You are Lintle. You were a former US soldier that got injured in an explosion. The US government dropped you off at my lab for me to turn you and some others into super soldiers." Lintle looks up and groans. "Look on the bright side, at least you have a robotic arm weapon" Lintle lifts up his arm and examines it quietly. While he isn't paying attention, the doctor stabs Lintle in the thigh with the needle and injects him with a strange fluid. Lintle turns around in aggravation and reaches for Soles as he stumbles backward. Lintle tries to get up, but can't. Whatever fluid he got injected with can be felt navigating through his body. Its hot and itches from the inside and moves in waves. Lintle groans and hollers out in agony. A final wave courses through his head and knocks him unconscious. Lintle wakes up and groggily tries to get up. There is a small television next too him. It turns on and Dr. Dave is on the other end. "Great. You're awake again. I figured that it wouldn't be wise of me to be in the same room as you when I shared this information. "That arm of yours is made of titanite and is atomically indestructible and comes with several features. It is equipped with harpoon wires, an electrifier, machine gun fingers, a magnitude vibration system, and a hidden cannon that is loaded with 3 cannon balls. All of these features are controlled by will. I implanted a computer in your eyes that help you aim and scam, making it easier for you to plan. The serum that I injected you with gave you pique human speed, strength, reflexes, and intellect, coupled with a healing factor. Lintle looks at himself and punches the screen with his robotic arm, completely destroying it."I'm getting out of here", Lintle grunts. He looks around and notices several other lifeforms strapped down, locked in cages or suspended in gel tubes. Lintle tears the straps off of his legs and leaps onto the floor. He fires his wires into the ceiling and swings toward the door. From the door he fires a cannon ball at a line of gel tubes and fires bullets at the keypads on the cages. He swings his wires and breaks the straps that bind other test subjects. He sees varying appearances and decides to eave when he sees a spider-like creature crawl out of a cage. Lintle dashes through the building and sets every test subject free. "Lintle, what are you doing!" the doctor screams from a loudspeaker. "I'm setting these captives free, you twisted maniac" he shouts as he bounds through the facility. He sees a window on a wall at the far end of a hallway and bolts to it. He picks up speed and crashes through the window and lands on a balcony 40 ft away from the facility. Lintle climbs onto the roof of the house and leaps through the city from rooftop to rooftop and eventually makes his way to the top of a skyscraper and sits down. "He said that I have computers in my eyes, so I wonder.." Lintle ponders as he places his robotic hand to his temple and connects to the internet. He begins finds information on many martial arts (Krav Maga, Ninjutsu, Boxing, Jujitsu, Judo, Tae Kwon Do, Karate) and downloads them into his brain. He tests out his skills by shadow boxing. "I just mastered years worth of training in a few moments. With this I could either be reckless or be helpful. I like the way it felt, freeing all those captives a while ago. Hero it is. I heard one of the test subjects call me their liberator, so that can be my alias, Lintle The Liberator." Category:Stories Category:The Syndicate